Journey To The End
by mari91
Summary: The gang are in their 6th year at hogwarts and things with voldemare are getting really bad.Can Harry and Draco put aside their diffrences and join forces to find the only two things that can help them in the war? You'll have to read & find out.
1. The Voice

Chapter 1

The Voice

It was a typical summer day in Beeville, Texas. When all of a sudden a young girl was torn from her sleep by a strange voice that kept calling her name.

_"Who's there?" _asked the frightened girl.

_"You know who I am. Hope. You have been looking for me for many years. So here I am."_ replied the strange voice.

_"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"_

_"I am the person who will lead you on a journey to find your brother."_

_"My brother. I have a brother?"_

_"Yes. But for now you must rest then later I will guide you to your brother."_

After that the strange voice disappeared and Hope feel back to sleep think only one thing. That her grandmother had been right she did have a brother.

Half way across the world a young girl by the name of Faith was hearing the same thing. The only thing that was different was that she knew that this day would come and was ready for what came next.

There was only a month left of summer and the two girls had convinced them selves that it was probably just a dream they had. Until the morning when they walked to their kitchens one sunny Monday morning. There on the table was an owl holding a letter with their name on it.

Hope slowly approached the brown owl that set on her kitchen table. She took the letter from it and it flew back out the open window. She slowly read the letter…

_Dear Hope, _

_Today is the day your journey towards your brother shall begin. You are to head to a house in England called The Burrow. There you shall meet a woman by the name of Mrs. Weasley. But you are not to call her that you are to refer to her as and only as silver hawk. By calling her that she will instantly know who you are and why you are there. Now on your journey you are only to take a bag full of clothes and food. In your pockets you can't have more that ten dollars. If you disobey these orders then you will never find you brother. Go now and tell only your grandmother of where you are going._

_JP_

Forgetting her hunger Hope ran up the stairs to her room and began to pack quickly sqibabling a note to her grandmother she left her home on her way to England.

On reading her letter, Faith just set there in shock. She had known for years that this day would come but now that it had she wished it hadn't.

_Dear Faith, _

_Today is the day your journey towards your brother shall begin. You are to head to a house in England called The Burrow. There you shall meet a woman by the name of Mrs. Weasley. But you are not to call her that you are to refer to her as and only as black falcon. By calling her that she will instantly know who you are and why you are there. Now on your journey you are only to take a bag full of clothes and food. In your pockets you can't have more that ten dollars. If you disobey these orders then you will never find you brother. Go now and tell only your mother of where you are going._

_SB_

After about an hour Faith got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to her mother telling her everything that had happened. She then made her way slowly to her room to get her things. She knew that everything was going to change as soon as she stepped out her front door.Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped outside never looking back.


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor

_10:00am_

"Harry if you and Ron don't get up this instant me and Fred are going to leave with out you guys." George said from outside the bedroom.

Slowly Harry and Ron got out of bed and got dressed. They had completely forgot about going to Romania with Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley had finally agreed to let them go; of couse they did have to beg and pled with her for a week before she agreed to it.

"Ok, Ron lets go before your mom changes her mind and we can't go anymore."

"Alright Harry. Hey do you know what we are going to be doing while we're in Romania?"

"Sorry mate, but Fred and George won't tell me anything either. They just said that we had to go with them. But I'm not complaning; I haven't been anywhere exept to your house. So it's going to be cool to go somewhere for a change."

"Ya I guess you have a point. Well we better get going then, shouldn't we?"

Ron and Harry started to head down stairs when all of a sudden they heard Mrs. Weasly scream from downstairs. They took one look at each other and ran down the stairs as fast as their legs would take them.

"Mom is everything all right? We heard you scream so we…… what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_3 Hours earlier_

"Draco honey, will you please come down to the kitchen? I letter just came for you and it looks really important."

"Okay Mother, I will be right down."

Draco slowly got up from his desk and put away his notebook. _Ever since the summer had started Draco has been spending a lot of time in his room alone, writing in his notebook. And when ever someone knocked on his door or called him to go downstairs, he would put his notebook away in his desk and lock it. Both by key and magic, that way no one could get into it._ Draco made his way down stairs to see his mother waiting for him at the table. When he sat down across from her, she handed him the letter. Slowly he opened the letter, and this is what it said…..

Draco,

What I'm about to tell you may sound a little weird. For you see, you have a sister. She is younger than you but only by a couple of minutes. You see she is your twin. I bet right now you are looking at your mother and wondering why she hasn't told you this before. The truth is that she doesn't even know about her. You see when you two were born, she was taken. Right now it is important that you find her, because without her there will be no hope of stoping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Please Draco, I know this may sound strange but the wizarding world needs you. If believe what I'm saying please go to the Weasly's place. There you will find Harry Potter. In order for you to find your sister you are going to need his help. And he's going to need your help as well.

JP

P.S. Please don't tell your mother about your sister. It would be for the best that she doesn't know. Also inclosed in your envelope is a letter for Harry. Please make sure he gets it.

After Draco finished reading his letter, he just set there and stared at it. He couldn't belive what he had just read. And what did Potter have to do with it and who the bloody hell is JP. His mother asked him if everything was okay and what the letter said. But he just got up and went to his room. Draco just layed on his bed thinking about that stupid letter. After thinking about it for a couple of hours, Draco decided what he was going to do; he was going to go to the Weasly's.

"Mother I'm going out for a couple of hours, but don't worry. I'll write you if I'm not going to be home tonight."

"Where are you going honey?"

"Don't worry about that Mother, I'm just going out."

"Okay….Just please promise me you will be careful."

"Whatever mom."

And with that Draco walked to the fire place and flowed away.

* * *

"AAHHHHH!!!!"

"Harry that was mom, come on."

Ron and Harry ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw the one person they thought that they would never see.

"Mom is everything all right? We heard you scream so we…… what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Ya Draco. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

_A/N__: Hey guys sorry for the wait of the second chapter. I've had writers block and I've been really busy with school and everything. But hey if any of you have advice on what I should put in the story, it would be a big help. Once again sorry for the long wait….i'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can._


	3. The Letters

_**The Letters**_

_"Draco.What __are__ you doing here?_

"Well if you must know…. I received a letter this morning insisting on me coming here; it said that I would find some answers here." Draco replied with that malfroy glare of his. "Oh and it said to give you this."

Harry just stared at the letter Draco just threw at him. _What am I supose to do? Open it? Or just leave it alone? Draco said that he was here for answers. What kinda answers? Would the answers to my questions be answered by this letter?_

Slowly Harry opened the letter. His hands shaking with every breath he took. Finally he got it open and started to read what it said…..

Harry,

I'm sorry I had to leave you the way I did. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. You see it was either I go or you. After a long argument, it was decided. Three weeks before your first birthday…. I left. It wasn't long after I left that she came. Oh how beatiful she was. But you see Harry, even though I had her…. I still missed you. So I returned. But I couldn't take her with me. It would have been to dangrous for her. If you haven't realized by now Harry, this girl I'm talking about is your sister. She is exactly one year younger than you. I know this next part is going to be hard for you to hear but its up to you to find your sister, Harry. Also, Draco is one of the people who to help you find her. And in return you must help him find his sister. You two must work together to overcome many obstacles. Please Harry trust in me and find your sister. For you see Harry…..she needs you more than you need her.

Lilly

P.S. Do be careful on your journey. For you see there is others. But they are full of DARKNESS. So please be careful….my son.

After Harry finished the letter, he slowly sat down in a chair at the table. Everyone just looked at him with worry in their eyes.

"Now do you understand why I'm here?" Draco asked slowly….with sadness in his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything eles, an owl came flying through the window and dropped a howler in front of Mrs. Weasley. She cautiously bent forward and opened it. Immediately it began to scream….

Molly Weasly,

The time has come for those to know,

What lies ahead? What lies below?

Now is the time for them to know…

Whats inside them that was bestowed.

With that it burst into flames. Everyone turned to Mrs. Weasley for an explanation, but she had vanished….along with Harry and Draco.

While everyone was looking at the howler, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and Draco and told them to follow her. She led them down a flight of stairs Harry had never seen before. It was a long and dark stairway and it reminded Harry of the Department of Mysteries. Finally they came to a stop in front of a unmarked door.

"Now boys if you would please step in. I'm afraid I have some explaining to do."

Harry and Draco looked at each other as if asking what they should do. But in the end they stepped into the room. Once inside they both gaped at what they saw. The walls were painted of different scenes with strange looking people. The first wall was painted a litte blue and the people were all wearing outfits that looked really strange. The women had on this Chinese looking dress that hung off of one shoulder; the men had on this kinda skirt looking thing with pants. And they all seemed to be throwing water at each other. To Harry and Draco this seemed weird. But what was really weird about them was their hair….it was different shades of blue. Making it look like a river flowing.

The second wall was painted yellow. And the people seemed to be flying…..without a broom. Both the men and women wore a dress like shirt with pants underneath. They all seemed happy. And they had long light blonde hair. The next wall was painted green and the people just set there….as if watching the trees grow. The men wore baggy pants without a shirt and the women wore pants and a bra like shirt that was attached by a chain like cloth. Their hair was jet black and it seemed only the women's hair stayed in place.

The last wall was different than the others. It seemed to be split down the middle. Half of it was black and the other a goldish red. On the red side, everyone was happy and they all had torches in their hands. They guys had tight pants on with a long-sleeve shirt that had a sleeve missing. While the women had short-sleeve shirts that stopped at their mid-section and their pants huged them, and one of the legs were missing. They all looked like they could kill someone with just a blink of an eye.

But on the side that was painted black you could only make out on thing…..a girl with flaming red hair that covered her face. She seemed to be holding what appeared to be a head. All she wore was a ripped up shirt and pants.

Draco looked at Harry with this look that said, _what the hell __have we__ gotten ourselves into._

_A/N well guys tell me what you think about this chapter. And I still can't figure out where to send both the guys and the girls after this….so if you have any ideas please tell me._


	4. The Guardians

The Guardians

"Now boys if you would make yourselfs comfortable, I'll begin."

Slowly Harry and Draco walked over to were Mrs. Weasley was standing in the middle of the room. They sat down on the floor were Mrs. Weasley had conjured up some pillows. In the middle of them stood a glass bowel; and when Mrs. Weasley began to talk it lit up and showed what she was saying. Like it was a movie on a big screen.

' A long time ago there use to be a small group of people with extradinary powers. Although their powers were great and they could be used to rule the world; these people used their powers to protect both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Many people believed that they did this because they wanted to belong somewher. You see because they had powers they weren't muggles, but they weren't part of the wizarding world either. They just wandered around the world, waiting for someone to need their help. That is why they were called "The Guardians". The Gaurdians are broken up into four groups, and they gget their powers from the elements. That is why they are sometimes confussed to be Elementalist. Elementalist can control all the elements and they are ruled by the Royal family. While as the Gaurdians can only control one element each and they work together to survive. There isn't just one Ruler. The four groups they are broken up into are: Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. For many years the four groups have leaved in harmoney. But than it all changed. Around the time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up everything went wrong. Each group chose one person to go and help out the wizarding world. There was Sue, from the wind, Ben, from the water, Peter, from the earth, and Kimberly, from the fire. These four were the fastest, smartest, and strongest from their groups. But one night Kimberly went missing. Everyone thought she had been killed in battle; that is until she returned. Kimberly returned with darkness in her heart and soul. Slowly she started to show it. Then the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your parents Harry, Kimberly destroyed the Gaurdians. It was a sad night, for the whole world. But then you two came along. You two are ment to do great things. Harry of the Earth and Draco of the Wind. But there is still two more; and you two must find them.'

"You mean our sisters, don't you," asked Harry.

"No," replied Mrs. Weasley, "but you must find them as well. When Kimberly destroyed the Gaurdians…..she put a curse on them. Just in case they found away back. Your powers are locked away inside of you. And only your sisters can free it."

"Why's that?" Draco asked coldly.

"To tell you the truth Draco, I don't know. I don't even know how they are supose to unlock them. I just know that only the two of them can." Mrs. Weasley replied calmly.

"But why is it like that?" Draco continued.

" I can only tell you what I know. When I was told this, I asked the same question and this what they told me………..

'_Only the love of a loved one not found….. _

_Can break the curse…… _

_that has your powers bound.'_

Please don't ask me what it means. Because I still don't understand it myself. But if I had to guess it would have to do something with your sisters." Mrs. Weasley said as calmly as she could.

Harry and Draco didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. They had just been told that their part of an ancient magical group that is supose to be dead. And on top of having to find their sisters, they have to find two other people that can be anywhere in the world.

"Draco…….. Harry……… I understand that right now you both are scared and confussed. But I promise you both that everything will be okay. We are going to go on acting like nothing happened. But we'll also keep our eyes and ears open at all times." Mrs. Weasley said after a few minutes of silence.

"Mrs. Weasley what will happen if we don't find the others?" Draco asked with a look of concern plastered onto his face.

"That my dear boy…… I don't know." Mrs. Weasley replied sadly.

They just stayed in that room for a few hours, trying to figure out what to do next. In the end, they all agreed on what was going to happen. Draco would go to Romania with the boys and once their Charlie would show them a secret and safe place for them to learn how to control their powers. And from their they will start their journey to find their sisters and the last two Gaurdians.

The three of them made their way back up the stairs to rejoin the others. And to also fill everyone in on the change of plans. None of them noticed the shadow hiding under the stairs.

* * *

_**Ginny's P.O.V.**_

I heard mom scream and then Harry and Ron running; so I jumped out of bed to see what was going on….but before I got to the last step….. I heard someone yelling at mom. So I picked up my pace. I got there just in time to see the houler burst into flames and mom grab Harry and……DRACO. They left through the living room door. So I followed them. I wanted to see why Draco was here.

Mom took them down this stairway that I remembered from when I was four. She told me to never go down there again. That it was dangours. So why was she taking Harry and Draco down there.

Slowly I crepted down the stairs; careful not to make a noise. Mom took them into this room that looked really old and creepy. When I got close to the door, I heard mom talking to them about some group of powerful people. It sounded so weird. They could control the elements….but only one each. It was all to much for me to understand.

Wind, water, earth, and fire. What was all of that about? And why did mom sound so scared when she talked about this Kimberly person? And was mom actually believeing that Harry and Draco were two of these powerful people?

_Before Ginny could figure out everything that was going on, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Draco started making their way back out. Causing her to run quickly but sadly she wasn't fast enough. The only thing she could think to do was hide behind the stairs, like a little kid playing hide and go seek, and pray to god that they didn't see her._

_Luckly, they didn't. So_ _she quickly and quitly made her way back up stairs. Just barely making it back up to her room. Acting like she had been there the whole time._

* * *

**A/N:** So it took so long for me to update...but i've been dealing with somethings here at home. But i've finally got this chapter up and i hope you guys like it.


	5. The Third and the Fourth

**The Third and Fourth**

Ginny paced in her room, trying to figure out what her mom said meant. It just didn't make sense. How could Draco be the key to saving the world? He was the son of a Deatheater for crying out loud. And just by looking at him you could tell that he was pure evil.

Unknown to Ginny, every time she would let her anger get the best of her; a small flame would shoot out of her hand. It wasn't until her mother ran into her room did she notice something was wrong. Half of her room was covered in flames, but she couldn't feel the heat. Her body felt like she was standing in a freezer; she hadn't even broken a sweat. But by looking at her mom she could tell that the flames were indeed hot. Her mother looked like she had just run a marathon. Finally catching on to what was happening, Ginny grabbed her wand and tried to put the fire out. But nothing was working.

Just when Ginny thought nothing was going to stop the raging flames in her room and the whole house with everyone in it was going to burn, fate decided to bat its eye.

Ginny was just about to grab her mother and run from the room when the door was thrown open and in came none other than Hermione Granger. Not even taking the time to look at Ginny, Hermione throw up her hand and said something Ginny couldn't quite catch and it seemed like water shoot out of her hand. And the next thing she knew, the flames were gone. And Hermione was passed out on the floor.

**Two Hours Ago**

Down stairs in the kitchen George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Draco were getting ready to leave. They were on their way to Romania, and to search for the missing two and their sisters; when they noticed Hermione walking across the backyard. And she looked worn out. When she got closer to the house, everyone thought she would go ballistic with Draco being there. But she just walked in and sat down in a chair at the table and put her head down. For the longest time, no one said anything. They just looked at one another.

After about ten minutes Hermione finally lifted her head and everyone saw the bruise across her face. It appeared like she was hit with a stick or something. At once Harry and Ron were at her side; asking her what exactly happened. But the only thing she could say was….'he won't hurt me anymore.'

Draco didn't know what to do. Should he just stay standing where he was or should he move and make sure Granger was okay? And what about their trip to Romania; where they still going to go just them four or was Granger going to be coming with them now? But before he could ask any of his questions, Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Well, I think it's time for you boys to head on out. I'll make sure Hermione here is taken good care of."

Slowly by surely all of the boys made their way outside after they said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. After the boys left, Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a potion to take away the bruising and 

the pain. After they both had a cup of tea each, Mrs. Weasley started to ask Hermione what had happened. But just like before she wouldn't speak about it. After about an hour, Mrs. Weasley started to make dinner. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that Hermione noticed a petite looking girl with long blonde hair.

"Mrs. Weasley…who is that?" She asked pointing out the window.

"Well, well, well….." Mrs. Weasley replied, ", this is going to be really interesting."

Before Hermione could ask what Mrs. Weasley was talking about the young girl walked in, and said, "There is trouble up stairs that we need to take care of before anything else, Silver Hawk."

And in a blink of an eye, Mrs. Weasley was running up the stairs scream out Ginny's name. Without even stopping at the top of the stairs to make sure everything was okay, Mrs. Weasley throw open Ginny's bedroom door and was shocked by what she saw. Ginny's room was covered in flames but none of them were touching her. It was like they would try to touch her but an invisible shield would repeal them. Before she could do anything, Ginny had her wand and was trying desperately to put them out. But nothing was happening.

And the Hermione was there. And in a blink of an eye she was in front of Mrs. Weasley with her hand out stretched.

"Unda adveho iam" Hermione scream.

The next thing they knew, the flames were gone. And Hermione was passed out on the floor.


End file.
